


I'll run away for a kiss on the cheek!

by nineteenohtwo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineteenohtwo/pseuds/nineteenohtwo
Summary: “Does he even know I’m your sister?”“Yes!” TJ said, before seriously mulling it over, “You know what, no I actually don’t think he knows. Have you ever told Andi I’m your brother?”“No, I assumed she knew.”TJ sat back in his chair and tore a large chunk of his pizza, looking up at the ceiling.“This is funny.”“It is sort of funny, yeah,” Amber pondered, looking up at the ceiling, “I wonder how far we could take this.”Tumblr Prompt: Siblings TJ and Amber tell eachother that they are dating Cyrus and Andi respectively. In the process of this, they realize that none of the GHC actually knows they are siblings





	I'll run away for a kiss on the cheek!

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the regrettes, it has literally zero to do with the story but i've had this song stuck in my head for weeks and i'm slightly obsessed with the lead singer ANYWAYS

“TJ! Where the hell are you? TJ!”

Amber ran up the stairs, banging on the door of TJ’s bedroom until he calmly walked out of the bathroom in a pair of shorts and a loose shirt, towelling his hair dry. He seemed absolutely unbothered by Amber, who was cursing herself for forgetting that TJ played basketball on Tuesdays.

“Wrong room.”

“I see that now too, dumbass.”

“Alright, alright,” TJ said, walking into his room, rummaging around in his bedside drawers for his glasses, “what’s so urgent that you had to break down my door?”

“Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to order a pizza tonight.”

“That’s a lie,” TJ said, finally looking Amber in the face, “we always order pizza when mom has a night shift, so you want to talk about something else.”

“You got me,” Amber said, walking into TJ’s room and throwing herself on TJ’s bed, theatrically looking up at his ceiling, “I want to talk about something else.”

TJ looked up from where he was sat on the floor against his wardrobe, in the middle of putting on his left sock.

“Do you want to talk now?”

“No, let’s wait until we have food,” Amber sighed, still not looking up from the ceiling of TJ’s room, which was decorated with plastic light up stars that he’d put up in third grade and loved too much to take down, even though Amber teased him about it relentlessly.

TJ’s room looked about the same as it did in third grade. His walls were still the bright blue he picked when they moved into the house, even though Amber had repainted her room three times already, from hot pink, to baby pink to a light grey.

His walls were still covered in posters of basketball players, and he still had a trophy shelf, with a handful of basketball trophies on the wall above his bed.

“Alright, we’ll talk when we get food.” TJ pushed Amber, who was trying her best not to fall of the bed, to the side and laid down on the bed himself, “Jonah’s coming over around 8, we’re going to finish up our Econ project.”

“Fine by me,” Amber sighed, putting her arm over her eyes, while TJ grabbed his phone to call the pizza place.

 

-

 

“Alright, what do you want to talk about, you’re freaking me out,” TJ said, putting the boxes of pizza on the table and sitting down.

“God, I’m starving,” Amber said, grabbing her pizza.

“You’re _stalling_ , that’s what you are.”

“Clever wordplay,” Amber chuckled and took a bite out of her pizza, “alright, here goes nothing. I’m dating someone.”

TJ’s eyes widened and he put his slice of pizza back in the box before even biting into it.

“Want to fall off your chair?” TJ said, making Amber lean back and squint her eyes. “I’m dating someone too.”

“Ooh, who?” Amber said, cupping her face in her hands.

“Who are _you_ dating?”

“Let’s say it at the same time,” Amber suggested.

“Alright. One… Two… Three.”

“I’m dating Andi.”

“I’m dating Cyrus.”

They looked at each other for an instant, completely baffled.

“Wait, you’re gay?”

“You’re gay?”

“Yeah, I’m gay,” they said at the same time.

“How long have you been dating Andi?” TJ said, finally taking a bite from his pizza now that the shock had worn off.

“About a week now, I guess. How long have you been dating Cyrus?”

“Three months next week.”

“ _Three months? You went three fucking months without telling me?_ ”

They stared at each other and you cut the tension with a knife.

“Alright, whatever,” Amber said, shrugging, throwing her long hair over her shoulder and taking a bite of her pizza, the textbook example of teenage indifference, “but why did you hide it for so long? And _how_?”

“Cyrus isn’t out to anyone but Buffy, Andi and Jonah, I am not out to anyone but you, and we decided to hide it until we had both come out to our families.”

“He never came over once in three months?”

“How was I supposed to keep it a secret from you if we came here?”

“Does he even know I’m your sister?”

“Yes!” TJ said, before seriously mulling it over, “You know what, no I actually don’t think he knows. Have you ever told Andi I’m your brother?”

“No, I assumed she knew.”

TJ sat back in his chair and tore a large chunk of his pizza, looking up at the ceiling.

“This is funny.”

“It is sort of funny, yeah,” Amber pondered, looking up at the ceiling, “I wonder how far we could take this.”

“How far you can take what?” Jonah pushed open the door with his shoulder, holding a laptop and a big piece of cardboard, “hi, by the way. Is that pizza?”

“Do you know if Andi knows I’m Ambers brother?”

Jonah put the laptop and the cardboard down on the sofa, pushed TJ’s feet of the chair they were resting on and sat down, taking a piece of Amber’s pizza.

“No, I don’t think she does.” Jonah said through a mouth full of pizza, rummaging through the Kippen’s kitchen cupboards in search of a plate and a glass, “dude, your mom has _got_ to stop rearranging the kitchen every two weeks, I can’t find anything. Why does she do that?”

“She just likes to rearrange shit.” TJ said, “she says it makes for a fresh wind. Glasses are down, in the left one.”

Jonah crouched down, plate clenched under his armpit, one hand reaching for a glass and the other one holding his slice of pizza.

“Putting the glasses there makes no sense at all.”

“ _Tell me about it_.” Amber groaned, “But Andi doesn’t know we’re related.”

“No, she doesn’t. I don’t think Buffy and Cyrus know either, to be honest. Buffy said she thought it was really weird that you guys walked away from school together yesterday.”

“And what did you say?”

“Nothing,” Jonah said, finally sitting down and pouring himself a glass of Sprite.

“ _Nothing_?” Amber and TJ said in unison.

Jonah shrugged while chugging down his Sprite as if he hadn’t drunk anything all day. “Yeah, I just thought it was funny. I was talking to Cyrus about my upcoming Frisbee match and I didn’t want to ruin the flow of the conversation, you know what I mean?”

“No, Jonah, I most certainly do not know what the fuck you are on about.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Cy,” TJ said, leaning over Cyrus’ shoulder in the library. He felt Cyrus’ shoulder tense up under his chin, and then subsequently relax after he realised who it was. TJ chuckled lightly, discreetly kissing him on the cheek, “want to get out of here?”

“Hey,” Cyrus said, keeping his eyes trained on his laptop, “I just have to finish this English essay and then we’re good to go. Want to go get a hot chocolate or something?”

“Sure,” TJ said, sitting down on the chair next to Cyrus, “what are you writing about?”

“The Great Gatsby.”

“Ugh. Gross.”

“Tell me about it,” Cyrus sighed, closing his laptop, “you know what, fuck it, let’s go. Where are we going? The Spoon?”

“Alright,” TJ said, casually putting his arm on the back of Cyrus’ chair, a gesture that could easily be interpreted as friendly but made all of the hairs on Cyrus’ arms stand up straight, “are you ready for a hot chocolate?”

“Yeah, sure,” Cyrus said, packing up his laptop into his backpack, “god, I’m starving.”

“Okay, then I’ll throw in a basket of taters too.”

 

-

 

“Cyrus! So nice to see you!” Amber smiled and took a small notebook out of a pocket in her uniform, “What can I get you?”

“I want a chocolate milkshake,” he looked at TJ, “are we getting a large basket of taters to share?”

“Fine with me,” TJ said, “I’ll also have a chocolate milkshake.”

“Great,” Amber raised her eyebrows, “don’t know how you’re going to afford it when you still owe me thirty dollars.”

“That’s a lie, I bought those concert tickets with my money and you said my debt was lifted.”

“I can’t recall anything of the sort,” Amber said, turning around and walking over to the kitchen.

TJ watched her walk to the kitchen and fondly shook his head, looking at Cyrus, who was watching him with raised eyebrows.

“What?”

“Nothing! I didn’t know you were friends.”

“Who? Amber and I?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said, “I mean, you go to concerts together, but I’ve never heard you mention her before.

TJ tried to hide his baffled expression, but failed. Had he really not mentioned Amber once in the three months they were dating? Bad brother alert. “Well, we’re close.”

“Oh,” Cyrus said, “I think she and Andi might have a thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Andi tried to be really secretive about it, but Buffy and I can read her like a book.”

 

-

 

“Dude, they have _no_ clue we’re related.”

“Knock knock! Can I come in Amber? Sure, my dear brother, you can barge into my room, thanks for warning me first.”

“As if you don’t barge into my room all the fucking time.”

“Point taken,” Amber said putting her phone down on her bed, “as you were saying?”

TJ walked into Amber’s room and plopped down into her pink bean bag, “Cyrus has no idea we are brother and sister. He was so surprised to hear that we are close.”

“That’s hilarious. Andi doesn’t know either. I don’t know what she thinks, but it can’t be good.”

TJ huffed out a small laugh, “We should see how far we could take this. Like… I don’t know, try to make it abundantly clear, and see if they can figure it out for themselves.”

“That’s funny,” Amber said, staring up at her ceiling, “they’re going to be so angry. We should definitely do that.”

 

-

 

“I’m so glad you guys could make it on such short notice!” Andi hugged both TJ and Amber when they stepped into her house, “and what a surprise you are arriving together!”

TJ and Amber exchanged a look, and Amber decided to speak. “Usually TJ and I watch a movie on Friday night, so this is a welcome break in the routine.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t ‘Hey’ me, you were going to make me see a Marvel movie tonight and let it be known that I want no part in that.”

“Captain America is a work of art.”

“You think Chris Evans is a work of art.”

“Fair,” TJ shrugged and took his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack by the door.

Andi watched their banter with fascination. “I had no idea you were such close friends, honestly.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve known TJ for years,” Amber said, counting on her fingers, “I’ve known him since before me and my family moved to Shadyside.”

“I’ve known her before I moved here too.” TJ and Amber shared a secret smile, while Andi watched on.

“Right,” Andi clapped her hands together, “the rest is already in the living room, we’re starting the board games soon. I think Cyrus is putting up Monopoly.”

“Sick,” TJ said, rushing into the living room to see him.

Amber rolled her eyes at Andi, and following after TJ, “Boys, you know how they are.”

“Yeah,” Andi said, unsure, trailing behind Amber, trying to make sense of everything she had just heard.

 

-

 

“It’s weird how close they are. I’ve never noticed it before.”

“I agree,” Cyrus said, nodding at Andi, “TJ never mentioned Amber even once to me, and they are going to concerts together and everything.”

“They have movie nights every Friday,” Andi said, “can you believe that?”

Buffy shook her head and took a sip from her near-empty milkshake, “Honestly, it’s pretty weird.” She looked around for a server to order another one, but couldn’t seem to catch anyone’s eye. “Isn’t Amber supposed to be working today?”

“No, she’s sick, poor thing,” Andi sighed, “we were supposed to go out tonight and everything. We had a reservation at this cute, little restaurant Bex recommended to me and I was looking forward to it for days.”

“Oh, that sucks,” Jonah said, giving her a pat on the back, “but you can always reschedule.”

“That’s true,” Andi shrugged, “speaking of absences, wasn’t TJ going to join us after basketball today?”

“Yeah, he was supposed to but his mom called. His sister is sick and he had to be home during her shift in case something happens.”

“His sister is sick too?” Andi said, taking a bottle of hand sanitizer out of her purse, “the flu must be going around, better safe than sorry – Jonah, why are you laughing?”

 

-

 

Jonah snapped his fingers, “I got it! There’s this new juice place in town.”

“I don’t want to go get juice, that’s boring?”

“Taters?” Andi suggested.

“We did that yesterday,” Buffy said, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, “we’ve been debating about this for fifteen minutes, can we just make a decision?”

“Can’t we just get ice cream? It’s close to TJ’s job and I haven’t seen him at all today.”

“Ice cream good for everyone?” Buffy looked around the car, “Going once, going twice, Cyrus’ idea is accepted! Fasten your seatbelt!”

They drove for a minute or three, a distance they could’ve easily done on foot, but Buffy had just gotten her license and her granddad’s old car, and had insisted on driving.

“Do you want to stop at TJ’s job before or after we get ice cream?”

Cyrus looked at his watch, “Before, he should be finishing up his shift right now, so we can ask him if he wants to join.”

“Sure!” Buffy said, and pulled into the street where TJ worked, the kid’s gym rapidly coming into view.

“Slow down, buckaroo, we’re here,” Cyrus said, unbuckling his belt while Buffy parked, “so, do I just go and get him or are you coming?”

“We’ll all go and walk to the ice cream place from here,” Andi said, unbuckling her belt as well, “we could use the exercise and the fresh air.”

“Alright,” Buffy begrudgingly agreed as she clearly didn’t want to leave her car.

Cyrus walked up to the window, laughing at something Andi said and then suddenly freezing up as he looked inside, “Amber’s here?”

“What? But she told me she was going to go over to her brother because he forgot his keys! Let me see,” Andi joined Cyrus at the window, just as Amber leaned in and gave TJ a hug, “what the hell?”

“Tell me about it,” Cyrus said, “why are they always together?”

“Are they cheating on us with each other?” Andi suggested with wide eyes.

Jonah gagged, “No, they are most definitely not doing that. Amber and TJ are-”

“Cyrus!” TJ walked out of the door with Amber in tow and a huge smile on his face, immediately enveloping Cyrus in a bear hug, “why didn’t you text me you were coming?”

“Last minute decision,” Cyrus mumbled into TJ’s chest, “didn’t know Amber would be here.”

“Oh, yeah, she was coming to give me something and to say hi before her shift at the Spoon.”

Cyrus nodded and looked up at TJ, who gave him a kiss on the nose and then one on the mouth, “We were wondering if you want to come get ice cream with us.”

“Sure,” TJ said, letting go of Cyrus in favour of intertwining their fingers, “I feel like I haven’t seen you at all today.”

“Tell me about it,” Cyrus said, starting to pull TJ in the direction of the ice cream shop.

Andi and Amber were following close behind, also holding hands.

“I thought you were going to your brother to give him his keys?”

“I was,” Amber confirmed, “and I went to say hi to TJ before my shift starts.”

“You were looking cosy in there,” Andi said, “how come I never realised you guys are so close?”

“We were wondering about that too,” Amber laughed, reluctantly letting go of Andi as they reached the intersection where they had to go their separate ways. She looked around and as she saw the coast was clear, she cupped Andi’s face between her hands and gave her a quick kiss, “don’t forget that we’re going to that restaurant tonight. Eight o’clock at my place.”

“I would never forget something like that,” Andi said, mock-offended with her hand on her chest, mimicking something Cece might do, “I’ll come pick you up at eight.” She gave Amber a last, quick hug and ran after their friends, who were waiting for her in front of the ice cream place.

 

-

 

TJ and Cyrus walked towards the park together, holding hands and licking their ice cream, having ditched their friends early on in the afternoon.

“So, what are you doing tonight?”

“I don’t know yet,” Cyrus said, “I was thinking of revising for my Econ test on Monday.”

“Boo, boring,” TJ stuck his tongue out at Cyrus, “let’s go to the movies tonight. They’re showing a documentary on evolution and I thought you might like to go.”

Cyrus smiled up at TJ, “You know me very well. How late?”

“Well, the documentary starts at nine, providing I have already bought tickets, we shouldn’t be in line long, and it’s a half an hour walk to the theatre because my sister has the car tonight, so… be at mine around eight?”

“Sounds great,” Cyrus said, pushing up onto his toes and kissing TJ on the cheek.

 

-

 

Cyrus got out of his mom’s car, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a promise to call in the case he didn’t want to sleep over anymore. He straightened out his shirt and rang the doorbell.

TJ opened the door, immediately diving in for a hug as if he hadn’t seen Cyrus in days. “You look so nice! Come in!”

Cyrus walked into TJ’s house, trying to take a proper look because this was the very first time he’d been over at his boyfriend’s house and he didn’t want to miss a single thing.

“Oh, hi, Cyrus, didn’t know you were coming.” Amber emerged from the living room, dressed to the nines and putting in a pair of gold, dangly earrings. “Don’t mind me, I’m about to leave.”

“Why are you two always together? I don’t understand-” Cyrus started, but was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

“Woops, that’ll be for me,” Amber dodged his question, opening the door to let a baffled Andi, who was dressed in a similar fashion, inside.

“Cyrus?”

“Andi?” replied Cyrus, equally baffled.

“TJ?” Amber said, pretending to be shocked.

“Amber?”

“I don’t get it,” Cyrus said, looking between Amber and TJ, with his head tilted.

Andi bit her bottom lip. “Do you guys have something going on?”

“What?” Amber gagged, “gross! No, never, I’m a lesbian, he’s gay and if that weren’t already enough-”

TJ shook his head and took Cyrus by the hand and raised his eyebrows, completing Amber’s sentence, “we are brother and sister.”

“Oh,” Andi and Cyrus said at the same time, “that makes perfect sense.”

Cyrus hit TJ on the chest, “Why haven’t you ever told me that! Asshole!”

“Well, we weren’t really trying to hide it,” Amber laughed, “but when we realised you guys had absolutely no clue, we did decide to fuck with you a little bit.”

“I can’t believe none of us knew!” Andi exclaimed, carding her fingers through her hair, “everything makes sense now. God, when you had the flu and TJ’s sister also had the flu… We should’ve connected the dots right then and there.”

“Well… Jonah knew,” Amber said, still almost crying laughing, “God, I don’t know why this is so funny.”

“Me neither,” Cyrus said, “blatantly deceiving your significant others is in no way funny.”

TJ smiled, “Come on, we’re going to miss our movie if we keep chit chatting.”

“And we’re going to miss our reservation,” Amber said, pulling Andi out of the door by the hand.

 

-

 

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Cyrus said, swinging their interlocked hands between them as they walked to the cinema.

“It was funny!”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Come on,” TJ said, tilting Cyrus’ chin up with his thumb and index finger, “you don’t think it was a little bit funny?”

“Nope!” Cyrus said, popping the P, “No kisses for you tonight, sir.”

TJ gave Cyrus a kiss on the side of the head and loosely slung his arm around his shoulders, “Now, don’t make any promises you can’t keep.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked it and to the person that requested it, I am so so so sorry it took me literally five months to fill this prompt, but here it is! i loved it and i hope i did it justice!!


End file.
